


Carnivore

by pandacheeze



Category: Batman: Assault On Arkham
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canon Timeline, Eating, F/M, Feels, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killer Frost watches that metal jaw clamp around the severed limb again and again. The sound of cracking bones proves to be more interesting than the beeping devices or guns being loaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnivore

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide Squad © DC Comics  
> Inevitable © Anberlin

"Blah, I _hate_ Italian food!" King Shark grumbles as he hauls his massive bulk onto the grid platform. He unzips the waterproof duffel bag so the rest of the squad can take out their weapons. 

"And how do you know that the guy's Italian?" Killer Frost inquires light-heartedly, sauntering to the hulking figure instead since the two don't need any munitions like the others.

"He tastes like olive oil. But I am kinda hungry... Guess it's better than nothing to eat," King Shark says and rolls his eyes before lumbering back to the water with Killer Frost closely behind.

The large male crouches down near the edge of the platform, one arm plunging into the water in search of his unfinished meal. His bicep flexes when he fishes out the dead man and drops him unceremoniously onto the ground. King Shark sits down and seems mildly surprised to see Killer Frost follow suit by his side.

"This is gonna be messy," he warns, hands already tearing at the guard's uniform. There's a large chunk missing from the right shoulder, no doubt lying in King Shark's stomach by now.

"I don't mind. Ain't got nothing better to do anyway while we wait for those slow pokes to gear up," she replies and jerks her thumb in the direction of the more normal members of the group.

King Shark grunts in acknowledgement before ripping a leg out of the dead man's hip socket. He holds it up, like one would a drumstick, and takes a mouthful of the thigh.

Killer Frost watches that metal jaw clamp around the severed limb again and again. The sound of cracking bones proves to be more interesting than the beeping devices or guns being loaded.

Rivulets of blood run down King Shark's chin and the tendons along his neck. When there's nothing left but a sock-clad foot, he drops the stinky stump and sinks his jet-black claws into the Italian's chest. So much red liquid wells up from the gashes that the ice woman has to scooch away a bit from the growing pool around the body.     

King Shark effortlessly snaps the rib cages, revealing the heart of his victim. With his meaty hand, he yanks the organ out, making the arteries tear and spout even more blood. He puts the heart inside his metal maw and swallows it whole, throat stretching grotesquely before the organ drops into the beast's belly.

The gruesome scene that King Frost is witnessing makes it hard for her to believe that this is the same guy who cuddled her yesterday.

They didn't actually have sex. King Shark is way too well-endowed down there, his claws are too sharp, and his bear-trap mouth is designed for mutilation, not kissing.

Killer Frost is no less freaky in that field. She tends to loose control of her body temperature when she climaxes and has frozen off the most precious part of many a man.

Neither of them are built for affectionate acts. They're metahumans who are just too deadly for anything else other than hurting people.

This was the reason why last night, King Shark simply lied supine in bed with Killer Frost lying sideways on top of him. His torso was broad enough to bear her entire body. She wore a blue nightgown that had been provided in her originally assigned room and he wore a pair of sweatpants.

They were content enough with the skin-to-skin contact and merely talked about each other such as their (mostly dead) families and friends, their weird hobbies, or whatever the fuck that's left in their lives at this point. Nothing too complicated, though. If they were going to die the following day, they both preferred to spend the night in an easy-going ambiance leading to a nice dream (or two) that didn't involve murder or death for once.

Killer Frost could feel the vibrations from King Shark's chest when he spoke. She didn't mind how he casually ran his palm from her shoulder along her arm, down the curve of her slim waist, kneading the round of her bottom for a moment, before rubbing her smooth thigh and traveling up her side again, all the while carefully keeping the tips of his claws away from her skin. Such consideration was not expected from a menacing-looking brute, but it was certainly not unwelcome.

She didn't know why, but she suddenly recalled a song that she had heard a long time ago.

 _I wanna break every clock._  
_The hands of time could never move again._  
 _We could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives._

 _Is it over now, hey?_  
_Hey, is it over now?_  
 _I wanna be your last first kiss that you'll ever have..._

"You hungry, too?"

King Shark's voice in the present makes the ice woman realize that she's been staring at the corpse's spleen for maybe a bit too long.

"No. Just curious." 

She pulls the organ out of the dead guard's body and holds it in front of her companion's face, which was dripping scarlet blood.

King Shark bites one end of the spleen and waits for her to let go. When she does, he tips his head back and lets the bloody piece glide down his throat, making Killer Frost chuckle at the move.

_Juuust like a shark..._

"You should try some," he suggests before stripping some flesh and tendons off the spinal cord with his metal teeth.

The buxom female looks around and spots a familiar wrapping poking out of the pocket of the guard's shredded slacks. She reaches for the item, unwraps the foil, and pops the content into her mouth.

"Nah, I think I'll stick to Twinkies," she says, one side of her cheek bulging with the delicious confection.


End file.
